For the Love of the Golden Prince
by Ervinai
Summary: Estel is but 18 years of age when the Golden Prince or Mirkwood comes to Imladris and capitivates the boy. The Elf has history. History that is sure to repeat itself. WARNING: SLASH AL, AU
1. I

**For the Love of the Golden Prince: I**

Estel gasped as the Elf entered the room. His hair was deep, shining golden, caressing his back and moving like liquid as he walked. His steps were strong, sure and deliberate, long strides full of confidence. He was clad in earthy green garments that looked to be soft to touch. Estel badly wanted to touch and find out for himself. The Elf's dark leggings were tight and the young Man fancied he could see muscles beneath the hugging fabric. This Elf carried no bow or quiver and his back was straight. He turned his gaze to Estel as he crossed the floor, showing a face of fair, pearl-like smoothness and flawlessness. His eyes were deep pools of crystalline water, the sea on a summer's day, the sun causing small sparkles on its surface and deep ripples below. Estel was captivated by the eyes. He tore his own away, taking in the strangely sharp points of true Elven ears and the clear, white smile of the Elf as he viewed the Man crouched in his seat, book in hand. He inclined his head as he passed, nodding slightly to acknowledge Estel's presence. Then, as quickly as the vision came, he turned away and kept walking towards Elrond's chambers, hair shimmering with movement, long, slender arms swinging by his sides.

Estel let out the breath he had been holding as the wooden door closed behind the Elf. Then he turned and ran as fast as he could to his father's stables.

When he arrived, panting and skidding to a halt, he held up a hand in order to be seen.

"Elladan? " he called, steadying his breathing, "Elrohir?"

An Elf appeared from behind one of the stable doors. His hair was deep chestnut brown, and his eyes also. His flowing hair reached his shoulders, as did his brothers'. These eyes had a certain sparkle of a mischievous nature.

"Elladan," Estel said, recognising his brother at once, "whose horse are you tending to? Did it just arrive?"

Elladan stepped out of the stable, tugging on a rope. "This horse is as stubborn as his master," he muttered. The horse was white and tall, saddled with a brown, well-cared-for saddle. It's head was held high and it appeared altogether snooty.

"Who does he belong to?" Estel said, running his eyes over the beast. He was almost certain that it belonged to the golden Elf. They had the same sort of air about them.

"A Prince," Elladan grunted, trying to keep the horse within easy reach. The animal had other ideas.

"Who?" Estel demanded.

"Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood. Thranduil's eldest. Come back here!" The horse tugged sharply on its rope, pulling Elladan away. "Estel!" he called, "come here and help!"

But Estel had other plans. He ran as fast as he could back to his fathers' chambers and pressed his ear hard against the door.

"...father wishes a message to be brought to you, Lord Elrond."

"What is it, Legolas? You know that I am always willing to help your father if possible."

"He wishes for you to speak with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien."

"Why?"

"Imladris and Lorien have a far stronger alliance than that of Mirkwood and the Fair Realm, my father wishes that..."

Estel stepped away from the door. He did not want to hear stories of war, alliances or messages. He simply wished to see the golden Elf. Legolas. The young man sank into a chair, casting his mind back to the Elf's spectacular entrance. Such confidence, such an air, such beauty. Estel wanted badly to meet with this Elf, converse with him, find out for himself if that hair was as silken smooth as it had looked.

Perhaps if he listened once more, he would find out the Elf's plans for staying.

"...need time to think, Legolas. My acquaintances cannot be used as you would -"

"My Lord, we understand this, we just wish for your aid in our present troubles."

"Give me time, let me think about this. If I am to do as your father asks, I shall need to formulate my questions very carefully. Surely you must know that the Lady Galadriel is not one to be trifled with."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond."

"How long are you to stay in Imladris?"

"As long as I am welcome and needed, Lord. As long as it takes for you to decide. I trust that is convenient?"

"Oh, of course, of course. I shall make a up a room for you in the -"

"Estel!"

The man jumped as two long fingers were sharply pushed underneath his ribs. He whirled round.

"What are you - Arwen?"

His sister stood, smiling down on him. "Eavesdropping were we?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to visit father and my brothers. I suppose this is not a problem with you, Estel?"

The man shook his head.

"Hear anything interesting?" she nodded towards the closed door.

"Oh, not really," Estel tried his hardest to look innocent. Arwen saw straight through him.

"Tell me," she urged, "what is happening?"

"Father is just talking with someone."

"Who? We do not usually find you listening at doors when father is talking. It must be someone special."

Estel could never lie to Arwen's knowing eyes. He sighed. "An Elf," he confessed. "I believe his name is Legolas, he arrived -"

"Legolas?" Arwen said, frowning slightly. "Of Mirkwood?"

Estel nodded.

"I wonder what he is doing here?" she pondered. "Legolas has not been here for many a year...something must be wrong in the Dark Forest. Do you know how long he will be here?"

Estel shot his sister a piercing glance. "That was what I was trying to find out when you disturbed me."

"Oh," she said. "Why are you interested anyway? Travellers do not normally take your interest."

The young man looked down at the stone floor, long dark hair covering his face.

"Aaaah," Arwen said knowingly, "you've seen him, then, I take it." She kneeled down beside him and gently stroked hair away from his face. "He is not all he seems, Estel. Take care."

Then she was gone, almost floating through the room, leaving Estel crouching before the door. He frowned, trying to make sense of what she had said. Then the door opened.

"Estel!" cried Elrond, almost falling over the man as he exited his room.

Estel quickly righted himself, adjusting his clothing and pushing back his hair. "Suilaid, Ada," he said in a low voice. Then he raised his face to Legolas. "Suilaid..."

"Legolas eneth nin...Estel?" he inquired.

"Yes, Estel eneth nin. Suilaid Legolas. Welcome to Imladris."

"Hannon le."

"Estel, could you please find one of your brothers to take Legolas to his room. He will be staying with us for a while."

"Certainly Ada," Estel replied, taking one last look at the golden Elf before leaving the room.

As he walked the stone passages around the main rooms of Elrond's Imaldris, Estel's cool blue eyes searched around him for any sight of his brothers. He was without luck that day. Walking back towards the stables, he began calling the names of the twins. As he drew closer, two chestnut heads appeared over the door of a stable. One had eyes of smooth, chocolatey brown with a hint of a sparkle, those of Elladan. The other had eyes of dark brown, knowing, the eyes of an elder. This was Elrohir.

"Father wishes one of you to show our new guest to his rooms," he said to both his brothers.

Elrohir pushed open the stable door and brushed down his tunic. "I will go," he said in a deep voice.

"You are not going to leave me with this beast?" Elladan asked, gesturing into the dark stable.

"I will have to, little brother," Elrohir replied, smiling at his brother's plight. "Estel will help you, surely."

"I will not!" Estel cried. "I am coming with you."

But Elrohir had already left.

"I am _not _your little brother!" Elladan shouted after his sibling, who simply waved over his shoulder as he carried on walking. "Estel, if you do not come here right now, I shall feed you to this beast while you sleep. Stubborn animal!"

Estel looked into the stable. The white horse belonging to Prince Legolas was tied on a short leash to the handle of the stable door. It was tugging sharply on the rope, wrenching the door as it did so. Elladan sighed. "Exactly like its master," he spat. "Stubborn, prissy and self-conceited."

Estel stepped inside the stable and began stroking the animal's back. "Surely the Prince is not quite so unsociable?" he asked.

Elladan stepped back and watched his brother. The young man had a way with horses that he had rarely seen even in Elves. "Believe me, pen dithen, Legolas has a worse manner than this horse and all the stubborn beasts in Arda. He is truly unsociable."

"How can that be?" Estel asked, rubbing the creature's nose gently. It had not moved since the Man had begun his actions.

"I believe it comes from Thranduil. A conceited Elf is there ever was one. Very protective over his land, far too protective. To the point of paranoia. At the faintest sign of Orc or other beast he calls up his army. Any visitors are kept in his prisons for months before they are even spoken to. He is a cruel ruler, with no friends save those he has bought or bribed."

"I believe the saying says that it would take one such as that to judge the other...am I right, Elladan?"

If Estel had not already been holding his breath at Elladan's hateful words, he would have gasped now. Legolas was standing behind Elladan, speaking in a harsh voice. Estel found himself shrinking down behind the body of the horse.

"You are very much mistaken, I judge because my faults are not so prominent as those of the person I judge."

"Then you are not merely recognising your faults in another?"

"I am not. Only one Elf in this land holds as many faults as your father, Greenleaf."

The two Elves were facing each other now, slowly taking steps towards each other, fire and ice shooting from their eyes.

"Well, I believe that I at least have the courtesy not to insult my host, nor his family."

"I would never gladly become a guest to you or your father. It is not my wish to live on bread and water, I prefer a bed to a prison!"

"My father's halls are -"

At that time, Legolas' horse whinnied, piercing the mood and revealing Estel where he was crouching. Legolas turned away from the fuming Elladan and strode into the stable. He quickly calmed the animal, whispering soft Elvish phrases into its' ears. Then he turned his gaze to Estel. "It takes a boy to care for the animals. I did not know Imladris was so far behind the other realms."

"The beast is as stubborn and fussy as it's master, Estel was the only one who could calm the wretched animal." Elladan muttered, stalking away from the stable door.

Legolas ignored Elladan's comment and turned back to Estel. His eyes were welcoming, the colour of bluebells in Spring. He offered a hand to the Man. Estel took it, finally feeling the impossibly soft skin as he used the Elf's strength to right himself.

"You have much skill with horses, Estel," Legolas said, inclining his head slightly, "Celebros only responds to those who have certain qualities and I have never seen a Man handle a horse so well myself. Mae carnon. It seems that not all of Elrond's offspring are incompetent."

Estel heard Ellladan sigh and storm away. "I am not sure, Prince," Estel stuttered, "that I ... er...can agree with those remarks."

Legolas bowed his head. "I apologise. It is not right to insult one's host or his family. Especially when certain members of that family," he turned his cornflower eyes to Estel, "are so kind and gifted."

Estel basked in the smooth smile of the Elf. He shyly smiled back. "Hannon le, Prince."

Legolas shook his head, golden hair falling over his shoulders with remarkable fluidity. "There is no need to call me 'Prince', mellon nin. Legolas will be quite sufficient. Especially amongst friends, which I believe we now are." He stood up sharply. He had been stooping slightly to speak with the Man, something Estel always hated. "But now, my friend," he continued, "I wish to retire to my room. I came to see how

Celebros was being cared for and now I see that he is in very capable hands, I feel able to rest. Good day, Estel. Shall I see you at Elrond's table tonight?"

Estel nodded, still incapable of speech.

"Good." Legolas smiled again. He took Estel's hand and clasped it gently. The Man's heart fluttered. "Until then, mellon nin," the Elf said, "navaer."

"Navaer, Legolas," Estel said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. As the Prince strode away, Estel suddenly felt the urge to follow him. Then he turned away. No doubt the Elf would notice the clumsy steps of a Man. But perhaps he would come to know where Legolas was staying, they did seem to have become friends. The young man walked away from both Legolas and the stables, dreamily watching

the leaves in the trees. Greenleaf. Legolas.

Elladan frowned as his young brother walked past, seemingly floating on the words of Thranduil's son. "So the Prince has taken another prisoner," he mumbled.


	2. II

**For the Love of the Golden Prince: II**

Elrond's tables were always well lain for the evening meal, but on this night he seemed to have surpassed himself. Deep dishes of fresh, juicy grapes, ripe, soft peaches and crisp red apples were placed between almost every seat. Flagons of fine wine and large goblets were also plentiful as were the platters of freshly-baked bread that were dotted around the large wooden table. Elrond had many a friend in Imladris who would frequently join him and his family for meals, many of them cooks and those who helped around the expanses of the Elf Lord's dwelling. But many of them also looked in surprise at the mountains of food before them.

Estel took his usual seat near the head of the table, on his father's left. As he sat down he could not help but notice the large plate of fish in front of him. The large, glassy eyes of the creatures stared openly at the Man and he pushed the plate away slightly, finding the look unnerving.

Elladan and Elrohir, both clad in deep blue robes and also wearing stern expressions, seated themselves opposite Estel. Other guests and friends joined the table, whispering and marvelling at the food. Elrond took his seat at the head of the table, batting away those who felt it necessary to rise when their Lord entered. Elrond could not stand formalities such as those between those he considered to be his friends. Estel smiled at his father's expression as he did so.

The tall Elf leaned forward in his seat, beckoning his sons forward. "We have a guest with us tonight," he whispered, "and I believe that each of you have met him. I wish tonight to be an easy meal, I will not stand for rudeness of any sort or any insulting remark concerning Legolas, his father, his horse," he pierced Elladan with a sharp gaze, "or any other factor you feel worthy of ridicule. He is a guest, and I expect you to treat him with courtesy, as you would any other. Do not forget...I am keeping a sharp eye on each of you tonight." He sat back in his chair and fixed a smile on his face.

Estel felt a slim hand brush across his shoulder and turned to find Arwen standing behind him. "Suilaid," she whispered.

The Man shot up from his seat, remembering Arwen's old place at mealtimes. His sister smiled at him, and took the seat beside her father. She patted the chair on her left. "Come, sit with me," she said. Estel obliged. "You may talk with Legolas," she continued, smiling at him.

Estel turned. The Golden Elf sat beside him, looking out at the table. His hair had been braided in the style of royalty, small plaits taking hair away from his face and he was wearing robes of dark, lush green. Legolas turned suddenly and caught Estel watching him. He smiled warmly, his sapphire eyes lit with friendship.

"Suilaid, mellon nin Estel," he said quietly. Estel wondered how a simple greeting could become so personal, so special, so meaningful.

"Suilaid. I trust you rested well," he replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"I did," the Elf nodded. "My journey was difficult and tiring and a soft bed was exactly what I needed. Your rooms are more than satisfactory, Lord Elrond," he said, looking to the head of the table, "I thank you."

"It is a pleasure, Legolas. Although I hope that I shall not keep you here for too long."

"Is Mirkwood very far away?" Estel inquired.

Legolas cringed at the nickname that his beloved home had taken and Estel immediately looked down at the table, feeling guilty. He felt the long, slender hand of the Prince tilt his chin up. The hand was slightly cold and it made a contrast to the burning of Elladan's gaze that he could also feel on him.

"My friend," the golden Elf whispered, "do not look so dejected. I know of the names my home has been given, and I do not hold your use of them against you. Now, I believe you wished to know how far my realm was from Imladris?"

Estel nodded.

"It is a difficult journey. On horseback, it takes one week to traverse the forest and hard work to stick to the safe path made by the Elves. After that, two days of riding takes you to the old ford, where I prefer to cross the Great River Anduin. Then, a long and wearying trek takes you over the Hithaeglir, the Misty Mountains, and into Imladris."

"Did you travel alone? And without weapons?"

Legolas nodded. "I did."

Estel gasped.

Arwen turned to the Prince. "Surely, not without weapons, aran nin?" she said, a sharpness in her voice that Estel had seldom heard before. "Do not the great spiders require some form of protection?"

"Aye, they do. But the path that I use while travelling is safe, created by old Elvish magic. The spiders fear to cross the enchanted path, and it is therefore safe for my crossing. I also do not like to ride while carrying a quiver or knives. I find it much too restricting."

Arwen nodded and returned to her meal. Estel, who had been feeling rather left out by the conversation, made a mental note to visit Elrond's library the next day. He reached out for a piece of bread. After bringing it back to his plate, he began to tear away small chunks with his fingers and place them in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he began watching Legolas as he ate. The Elf carefully chose fruit and ate it delicately. Estel suddenly felt very clumsy and ill-mannered when compared to the Golden creature. He turned away and looked to his sister. She smiled at him, her kind, Arwen, sisterly smile. The young man smiled back. Then he looked to his brothers. Both were glaring at Legolas when they thought that their father was not looking. Estel could not understand their hatred of the Elf. Surely all they had to do was look into his crystal eyes and their hearts would be awash with love, as was his.

After the meal, the party retired outside to take in the sweet smell of pine trees and to watch Anor go to rest behind the Hithaeglir, painting the mountains rich, beautiful colours.

"Aran nin Elrond," Legolas gasped, "the mountains are beautiful tonight!"

"Indeed they are," the Elf Lord agreed. "But such is my lot that I rarely see the beauty of Anor in her sleep."

"How so?"

"I have given my life to study and not to beauty, young Prince. I must work in the evenings. But you are right, tonight the Hithaeglir is especially beautiful."

The evening's conversation was of work, a subject that bored the young Estel. He slipped out of the room when the talk was loud and busy and retrieved the book he was reading from the main hall. When he returned to the patio, it seemed that nobody had noticed that he had left. He settled into a chair by the wall and began reading. For a good while he was lost in the book, tales of tragedy and victory from ages before. He was particularly taken with the tale of Beren and Luthien, a simple Man and a beautiful Elf maiden bound by love but thwarted at every turn. He was shocked to find he was being watched.

"What are you reading?"

Estel looked up sharply and found himself met with the clear blue eyes of the golden Prince. He gasped.

"I am sorry to startle you. But I have felt your absence from the room and am curious. What is it that takes your attention away from the beauty and talk around you?"

Legolas had noticed that he had left! Estel felt a warm rush in his heart. He smiled and began speaking. "I often spend my evenings watching Anor and the mountains, my bedroom faces West, mellon nin. Also, work is not a subject that interests me, I prefer not to talk of it."

"A wise choice," the Elf smiled. "So, you prefer to read?"

"Aye, I do. Do you enjoy reading?"

"Why, yes, I do. But my father's libraries are not stocked nearly so well as these. Would you show me around them tomorrow?"

"I would be pleased to," Estel replied, his smile spreading across his face.

"Good. Perhaps I shall see you at breakfast?"

"Yes, I shall see you there. What are you to do now?"

"Well, my journey and your father's fine food have tired me, I shall retire to my room. Goodnight, Estel."

"Goodnight, Legolas." Estel watched Legolas bid goodnight to his father and leave the room. Then he mentally scolded himself for not asking where the Elf was staying. He could not ask his brothers as they would not approve, nor would Elrond and Arwen as they seemed to be wary of the Prince as well. At least tomorrow seemed to be promising. A day with Legolas. Estel's heart jumped at the very thought.

Estel rose early the next morning. He bathed and washed his hair. He picked out the clothes he was to wear very carefully. Then he crept out of the room and tip-toed all the way to the stables. When he got there, the young man opened the door to the room where the Prince's horse was housed for his stay. He brushed the horse down and stroked it gently.

"Your master is very beautiful," he whispered to the animal. "I wonder if he would come to consider me so. He asks to spend time with me, do you think it may be possible?"

The horse snorted and turned away. Estel sighed and closed the door as he left the stable. "You are probably right, Celebros," he said as he walked away, "Legolas could never come to feel for me as I feel for him."

He walked around the gardens for a while, fantasies of the prince whirling around in his mind. In one, the Prince talked of love stories, of beauty and love everlasting. Then he would take Estel's hands in his and look deep into his eyes. Estel felt himself sinking into the clear, blue pools of the Prince's eyes. Then Legolas placed his lips on Estel's mouth and kissed him deeply, lovingly. Estel melted into the kiss and closed his eyes.

He came to sharply as he tripped over a walled flowerbed. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to find himself covered in soil. He heard melodic laughter near him. The young man looked around. Legolas was standing nearby, a warm smile curving his full lips. Estel closed his eyes. Then he felt the soft breath of the Elf at his ear.

"Come, mellon," Legolas whispered. Estel opened his eyes to find the Elf so close to him that he could feel the warmth of his body. Estel took the hand that was offered and used the Prince's strength to right himself. The Elf helped Estel to brush the dirt from his clothing. Then he began walking, gesturing for the Man to follow him.

"I also enjoy a walk in the morning," he said, smiling. "Perhaps we should walk together?"

Estel found himself incapable of speech due to his embarrassment and only nodded in reply. He walked by the Golden Elf's side, basking in the radiance of the creature's beauty. A soft smile began to creep across his face. To Estel the pair seemed very comfortable together, walking and not needing to speak. He felt that they had a connection, running deep as a river between them. He felt as though his connection was a waterfall, fast and rushing, full of anticipation and tension. The Prince seemed as though a deep pool, calm and serene after the rush and the spin. The Man felt that they complimented each other perfectly. He plucked up his courage and asked a question.

"Do you have a mate, mellon nin?"

Legolas looked down at him, surprise showing in his clear eyes. Estel did not waver in the gaze.

"I do not have a mate," Legolas answered quietly, "nor an intended. I do not believe I shall marry any one of the ladies in my Father's realm, to me they seem too simple and too comfortable. I wish for excitement in my life and in a mate I wish for something different that the ladies of Mirkwood do not have."

"And what is this quality you look for?"

"Uniqueness," the Elf replied instantly. "I wish for someone who is themself and not tainted by a lable or a mark. I know the ladies of Mirkwood too well, and have grown up with many of them as friends. I would not wish to marry someone who knew me so well and who is so similar to another. There is a special quality that only a few have, and it makes them perfectly unique. I believe that you have this quality, my friend. You are the most unique and exciting creature that I have ever had the pleasure of making acquaintance with."

Legolas ended his confession by stopping and turning Estel to face him. The Man looked at the Elf and felt himself become swallowed in the deepness of the blue eyes. He felt as though he was drowning in sweet, rich contentness, his heart bursting with the weight of this feeling. He blinked and felt as if he had done so in slow motion. As the Elf leant down towards him, Estel saw each movement of muscle and each change in stance as though from a distance, in a dream. His dream was coming true.

"Do you have an intended, mellon vell?" Legolas asked in a quiet voice, lit with a quality Estel could not describe or match.

The young man shook his head. "I do not," he said. "Although, I do believe that if I were to have one, you would be very close to my idea of perfection in a mate."

"Then we understand each other, Estel," the Elf replied.

"Yes, I think we do."

Estel had barely braced himself when the Elf took his face in his long hands and placed a warm kiss on his lips. The Man responded, with curiosity more than passion. Legolas seemed to understand and kissed Estel gently, even lovingly the Man fancied. When they broke away, Estel almost moaned at the loss of the Prince's warmth. He leaned forward to place his lips back onto those of the Elf, but instead found his willing lips met by Legolas' fingers.

"No," the Elf whispered, "that will suffice for now. Your father will not approve, mellon vell, of our kissing in broad daylight. Perhaps we should meet elsewhere. Is there a place we can go to?"

Estel nodded. "Yes, I know of a place in the heart of the pine forests, it is very private, I am sure that even my brothers have not been there. Should we meet there?"

"It sounds to be a difficult place to find," the Prince stated. "Perhaps we should meet at the edge of the forest, near to the road into Imladris. From there, you can lead me to this retreat and we shall continue this...conversation."

Estel merely nodded.

"I shall see you there before sunset. We shall have to excuse ourselves from supper this evening." The Elf straightened up. "Until then, meleth nin," he said quietly. Then he walked away, seemingly floating with the speed of a spirit along the grass.

Estel's heart almost burst. Meleth nin! He was considered so close to the Prince's heart already! So much for the horse. Estel almost skipped away from the garden and into his room. He closed and locked the door then leaned against it, eyes closed. His fingers stroked the lips so recently kissed by the Golden Prince. As he lost himself to another reverie, his hands began to drift along his body. He imagined them to be the hands of the Prince, long and slender. Strong strokes, then fleeting touches, the Elf would tease Estel until the point of breaking. The young Man sank down to the floor, eyes closed, lids fluttering, his hands stroking his body through his clothing.

A sharp rap on the door shocked him to his feet. "Yes?" he called nervously.

"'Tis me," Elladan's voice came through the door. "Let me in."

Estel sighed and twisted the key in the lock. His brother pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"What do you want?" Estel asked.

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" Elladan asked in jest. His face became serious when he saw the look in his young brother's eyes. "What is it, Estel?" he asked. "You have not been meeting with the Prince, have you?"

"No," Estel replied hurriedly, trying to keep emotion from his voice.

Elladan's eyes narrowed. "You have mud on your clothes," he said.

Estel looked down. "Yes," he said. "I...took a walk. I fell, if you must know. I was changing when you knocked."

Elladan was silent but a suspicious look was in his eyes.

"Why do you ask of the Prince?" Estel asked.

"Because I have seen the way he is around you, gwanor dithen, and I have seen it before."

"What do you mean?"

"He treats you as something special, something he has never encountered before. He has. Legolas is known for leading on both Elves and Men, male and female, until they are quite besotted with him. Then he takes what he wants from them and, once he has got it, he leaves, without a care for the feelings of the one he has left behind. He will hurt you, Estel, if you give him a chance. Please do not."

"How do you know such things?" Estel asked, brow furrowed.

Elladan sighed. "Because I was once in love with the Prince, as I can see that you are now. He took what he wanted from me and left me broken-hearted. This was many years ago, before you were even born, pen neth. Your heart is younger and more fragile than mine was then, I would not wish for it to be hurt and broken. Please take heed of my words."

"Does father know?"

"No," Elladan shook his head. "I never told Ada and I do not mean to. The only people who know of this are Elrohir, Arwen and now you. Estel, please believe what I say. Legolas will see you as a conquest, a way of hurting me and our brother and sister. If he has promised something to you, it is not what you think. He sees you only as a prize, or a lever. Do not let him use you in such a way. Promise me, Estel."

"I will take care of myself, Elladan."

"Promise," the Elf demanded.

"I will take care of myself," Estel repeated.

Elladan sighed. "I can see that you will not. Just do not forget this warning." He left the room, not looking back on the Man. He now knew that his words were in vain. They were useless. Estel had been infected by the Elf, he could see. And he had lied. Elladan had observed their 'meeting' in the gardens and had immediately rushed to the Man's room to speak with him. He knew of the kiss, that much he saw, but he could not hear the words spoken. It had taken a lot to speak of his love affair with Legolas, but now he knew there was no point.

Elladan walked away from his brother, his raven hair fluttering in the breeze.


	3. III

**For the Love of the Golden Prince: III**

Estel paced the path near the trees. The sun was beginning to sink as he did so, and he was worried. Where was Legolas? He had taken little notice of his brother's words, it was obvious that he was jealous of the attention Estel was receiving. And how could he not be, with a creature as beautiful as the Prince of Mirkwood confessing his love for the Man it was no wonder that the Elf was envious.

Estel heard a leaf crunch behind him. It was Legolas, his hair glinting with the fading light of the sun. His eyes were sparkling and his hand was outstretched. Estel took the offered hand as was pulled into the cover of the trees. His lips met the Elf's in the dark and this time the kiss was rough and passionate. The Elf moved hurriedly and quickly, his hands clutching the Man's body, almost bruising it as he did so. When he broke away, he whispered breathlessly; "where is this place? Lead the way, meleth nin."

Estel grasped the Prince's hand as he led the way through the trees to the clearing he knew of. In the dark, the trees and grass were dark green, almost black and the only light came from the new stars above. The ripple of a pool could be seen nearby, and the faint light of the stars lit the smooth rocks near it's surface. They were surrounded by trees, tall and straight, giving off the sweet scent of pines that infected each breath that they took. Above them was clear sky, a canvas of black pricked with white lights of stars. Estel led the Elf into the centre of the clearing.

He turned and spoke. "We are here, meleth nin."

The Elf did not reply except by pressing his lips to Estel's. The kiss was strong, but kind, and the Elf's lips were soft. Estel wrapped his arms around the creature's slender form, feeling the Prince reciprocate and copy his actions. The long hands crept to the Man's chest, fumbling with the ties that he found on the tunic. Estel let go of the Elf and helped him to pull off the tunic. Then he broke the kiss and, with help from Legolas, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. The clear, sparkling eyes of the Golden Elf roamed the young man's chest, taking in the flat plane of his stomach and the nipples peaked with the cold. Then he stepped back. He raised his hands to his head, unfastening the braids of his hair and shaking the glinting fluid gold around his shoulders. The he beckoned Estel forward. He instructed, in whisper, the Man to remove his dark tunic and shirt. When he had disposed of the garments, he turned back to the Man, golden tendrils of hair settling and sweeping along his bare shoulders.

Estel almost gasped at the beauty of the creature standing unashamed before him. His chest was smooth and the muscles defined. The Man longed to run his hands over the skin. Legolas took his hands and brought him close. Estel let his hands wander where they pleased as the Elf kissed him again, faster and with less care. The Elf began walking, pushing Estel backwards as he did so until they connected with the thick truck of a pine tree. The scent took over and the atmosphere changed. The sharp needles of the pine dug into Estel's back and the soft golden hair of the Prince tickled and swept across his chest. The man turned his face away from the kiss and gasped. The Elf grinned wickedly, his face lit by an eerie light that gave him a distinctly fiendish look.

Estel let his head fall back against the rough bark of the tree as the Elf kissed and licked the Man's chest. He sat up, however, when Legolas' hands began to slip underneath the fabric of his leggings. He looked down to find the Golden Prince swirling his tongue in and around the Man's navel whilst he took down the leggings with careful but experienced hands. Estel waited with baited breath for the Elf's reaction at what he would now find. Legolas smiled again and stood up again to his full height. He leant down to kiss the Man and took the young hands in his, placing them on his own hips. Then he let go and allowed Estel to rid him of the final garment himself.

Once both Man and Elf were naked, Legolas pulled Estel away from the tree and beckoned for him to sit on the grass underneath the scented boughs of the pine. The young man did as he was told, looking up nervously and awaiting the Elf's next action. The Prince sat in front of him, draping his legs over the Man's. He leaned to meet Estel's mouth and Estel met him halfway. He was craving for something from the Elf, although he could not explain what. He wanted the Prince's hands on him, where he was aching to be touched. But Legolas would not. Estel decided he needed some sort of release and instead took hold of the Elf's hands and brought them down to rest on his thighs. He could feel the Elf's lips smiling against his own. He broke the kiss.

"Is this what you would like, meleth?" he whispered. Estel sat nervously, the Elf had not moved an inch. Then suddenly, he took hold of the Man's length in both hands. Estel gasped, looking into the wicked, shining eyes of the Prince. The Elf's hands moved expertly, teasing touches, just as Estel had imagined. He almost could not believe what was happening to him. But at every touch and shiver of pleasure that ran through his body, Estel knew that all his dreams and fantasies were coming true at once.

The Elf, hands still working on the Man, whispered instructions to him. Estel did as he was told, lying flat on the soft grass. The Elf took hold of his legs and raised them, giving him access to what he wanted. Estel was trembling, with no idea as to what the Prince wanted him to do. He could not see the Elf's actions and soon raised his head to look. Legolas' hand met his chest and pushed him down. Then he placed his body above the Man's. Estel heard the Elvish whisperings but barely registered them. When the Elf entered him, swiftly and smoothly, Estel's first thought was of pain; real, stinging pain. Then, as Legolas kissed the closed lids of his eyes, encouraging them to open, the Man felt a sense of completeness, a sense of connection between himself and the Golden Prince. The Elf began to move and as Estel let his body relax, he felt incredible pleasure shooting straight through his body. The Elf had hold of him again and the rhythm of his touches matched the rhythm of his thrusts.

Together they reached their climax, Estel feeling more connected with anyone than he had ever felt in the whole of his young life. The Prince drew out of him and lay beside him, turning the Man to face him. He stroked wet strands of dark hair from the young man's forehead, a satisfied smile curling his perfect lips. Estel moved and kissed them. The touch was returned, the smile never leaving the Prince's lips.

"We must leave," the Elf said after he had ended the kiss.

Estel shook his head. "No," he said, "we cannot."

"Your father will be suspicious."

"But I would rather face his anger than be parted from you tonight," the Man said honestly. He looked into the dark pools of Legolas' eyes, pleading with him. The Elf nodded.

"I agree," he whispered. He drew Estel close to him. "Now, sleep. Dream sweet dreams and wake content."

"No dream or contentedness could ever match what I feel now," the Man whispered sleepily.

"Shhh," the Elf soothed. He began to stroke the dark waves of Estel's hair. The Man, feeling the gentle touches and hand placed safely around his waist, allowed his eyes to slip shut.

When morning came, loud and bright, Estel opened his eyes to find that he was alone. He blinked for a while then sat up and looked around him. Where was Legolas, his love? Had last night been merely a dream? Then his eyes fell upon the pool and the bathing creature there. As the Elf stood, his golden hair slipped smoothly down his back, between his shoulder blades, a river of shining gold only made more beautiful by the water soaking it.

Estel stood, for a moment surprised at how unashamed of his nakedness he was. He had always been a strong swimmer and decided now to surprise the Elf. He quietly slipped into the water and sped underwater to where the Prince was standing. He rose as quietly as he could manage and wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist, touching the bare shoulders with kisses. The Elf's head fell back, giving the Man access to the smooth, white throat and then those silky lips. The Elf turned, slipping his arms over the Man's shoulders and pushing him down into the water. Resting on their knees, the pair kissed tenderly, hands never still, swallowing the moans and gasps that their touches elicited.

When they finally broke away, the Elf looked into Estel's eyes. "We have no time," he said quietly.

"I wish that we did."

"Aye, I wish this day could last for an age. But, alas, it cannot," Legolas drew back. "You should leave before I," he instructed. "If questions arise, I shall say that I have only been walking. After all, walking in a forest full of dangers is not recommended for a Prince. The beauty of Imladris is a welcome change."

Estel smiled. Then a thought entered his mind. "But shall you find your way back without me? It was dark when we arrived, do you know the way out of the forest?"

The Elf answered without hesitation. "Then you shall lead me to the edge of the forest and leave me there. Return to your room and to your father and I shall come some time after."

Estel agreed. Together they bathed, helping each other to wash away the remnants of the last night and to once more touch each other's bodies before they must be parted again.

Legolas climbed out of the pool first, moving as though a vision across the dark grass, an unashamed and natural beauty in his naked state. He dressed with care, his movements mesmerising the Man. The gentle strokes on the clothing, if only to smooth it down, reminded Estel of the gentle touches and ministrations of the night before. The long, strong hands fastening clasps echoed of that night and the hands that had been placed on the Man's own body. For a moment he was lost in a trance of memories, eyes wide and not seeing what was really before him. Legolas woke him with a soft kiss to the cheek.

"Come," he whispered, "lead the way."

Estel took the Prince's hand and led him through the forest. They did not speak during this time, for Estel there were no more words to say. He was sad to leave the Prince but knew that it was right. He could not attract too much suspicion, especially with Elladan's jealousy. When the parted at the forest's edge, Estel kissed the hand of the Prince. Legolas lifted the Man's chin and leant down slightly to place a tender kiss on Estel's lips and another on his cheek.

"Namaarie," he whispered.

Estel bid him farewell and started walking. He looked back after a few steps to see the Golden Elf standing tall and proud, a smile on his fair face. To Estel it seemed perfectly content and pleased with everything. If Elladan had been with him, he would have said it was a smile of triumph.

The Man took the long route home in order to pass away from the main entrance to his father's quarters and to avoid suspicion. He climbed a tree outside the window to his room, a route he had used many times before, and dropped in undisturbed and without detection. He sat on the edge of his bed, remembering the night before. His eyes drifted shut as he traced with his fingers the shape of the Elf's kiss on his lips. He licked his lips and fancied he could taste the Elf's sweet taste painted onto them. Then he snapped back to attention and set about arranging the room so as to make it appear as though he had spent the night there. He ruffled the sheets on his bed and changed his clothes, dropping them to the floor and instead putting on his nightclothes. He had already set out books and paper on the desk and now he seated himself there, rifling through the objects. He could hear steps along the corridor to his chamber. He ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes. The door opened.

"Master Estel?" a tall female Elf stepped through the door. She gasped. "Estel!" she scolded. "Fancy still sleeping at this hour! It is a beautiful day, you should be out enjoying yourself. Come, stand up, Lord Elrond sent me to fetch you. Whatever will he think?"

Estel obeyed, pretending to yawn and then gesturing to his desk. "I am sorry, Elenya," he said, "but I was awake so late with my studies and reading that I slept for too long."

"Well, your father told me you were working," she said, fussing over the clothes strewn on the floor. "He said that you missed supper last night in order to do so. You cannot give up food and sleep for your studies, young master, it is not good for you!"

"I know," Estel said, fighting back a smile. He took the clothes from Elenya and began to fold them. "Why does my father wish to see me?" he asked.

Elenya shrugged. "I do not know, he would not tell me," she replied. "Although," she lowered her voice and leaned closer to the Man, "I believe it has something to do with Prince Legolas. I hear he came to ask your father to bargain with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lorien."

Elenya spoke of all she knew and Estel listened carefully. It had suddenly become apparent to the young Man that he did not know the reason for his lover's stay. However, much of Elenya's tale seemed unimportant speculation and so was not of much use. After folding his clothes, he handed them to the Elf, who neatly put them away and fetched a new set for him to wear. She left the room while he dressed and when he opened the door, she took him down to the library to speak with Lord Elrond.

The regal Elf was standing with his back to the door when they entered. Elenya pushed him forward and then closed the door behind her as she left. Estel cleared his throat.

"Ah, Estel," Elrond acknowledged as he turned around. "I trust your studies went well?"

"Yes, Ada. I worked long into the night, Elenya had to wake me," Estel answered.

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "Really? What was so interesting that kept you up all night long?"

Estel felt a blush rise to his cheeks and looked down to the floor. He quickly cast his mind back to the books he had poured onto the desk.

"The history of Mirkwood," he said. It was one of the books on his desk, the Man having made a mental note to find out more about the Prince's homeland, but he did wish that he had remembered something else.

Elrond nodded. "Indeed. Certainly an interesting subject. And a topical one with the forest's Prince staying with us, is it not? What did you learn?"

Estel bit his lip. Pages, pages, what page did he open the book at? Thinking of Mirkwood only brought back memories of the Prince. What did Legolas say?

"I had started reading about the giant spiders when I fell asleep," he blurted out.

"Oh, yes," Elrond said, "the spiders. I believe the book you have borrowed does not give much information on them. Perhaps you should ask Legolas?"

"I may, Ada, if he wishes to speak with me on the subject," Estel replied, relieved now he was back on a topic he could speak freely on. He could speak of Legolas all day.

"Well, you may have the chance today. Sit down, Estel, I wish to ask you something," the Elf Lord gestured to a chair. Estel sat down and looked up at his father, curious.

"You may have heard," Elrond began, "why the Prince is here. He wishes for me to ask the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood a favour for his father. Thranduil feels that the threat of Dol Guldor is too near and too great. He also feels that his armies are too few to handle the problem. Now, if Imladris had an army of it's own, which of course it does not, I would be glad to help him. But for that reason, and as Thranduil wishes for more immediate help from a nearer community, I have been asked to speak with the Lord and Lady and ask for their aid. What do you think I should do?"

Estel was taken aback. Elrond had never spoken of such things to him before. "Well," he struggled, "perhaps...perhaps you should find out more? What threat does Dol Guldor pose? And why does the King feel that he needs help to deal with it? I am sorry, Ada, I do not feel that I can help you. Maybe Elladan- "

"No, no," Elrond shook his head, "I do not feel the need to ask Elladan for help. You are doing a fine job, Estel. One day you shall be grown and have to make decisions such as these yourself, sometimes without help. I feel you need the practice. Elladan and Elrohir have had enough over the many years. It is now your turn. Besides, I feel this needs a different perspective, a younger mind. I am too caught up in loyalty and worry, you are not." He paused to consider.

"Your idea is wise," he said, smiling. "And that is exactly what I shall do. Perhaps find out how much Legolas knows of this threat. Thank you, Estel, you have been most helpful. It is almost pitiful, is is not, that I cannot think of such a thing myself?

"Well, I shall ask one more thing of you before I allow you to return to your studies, or to the sunshine, whichever you wish for. Could you fetch the Prince for me, Estel? Go to his quarters by the outer courtyard and bring him to me here. If I am not here, I shall be in my study. Bring him in."

"The outer courtyard?" Estel asked, his thirst for this knowledge finally getting the better of him.

Elrond nodded. "Yes, the outer courtyard beside the pine forest's edge. Away from the disturbances of Imladris. His room faces the mountains, looking away from the courtyard. There is only one door. Do you know where I mean?"

Estel certainly did. "Yes, Ada," he said, standing up and making for the door. He paused, hand on the iron handle and turned. "Thank you for letting me help you," he said earnestly.

"You did a wonderful job. Hannon le, Estel. Now go!"

Estel ran from the room and to the courtyard his father had described. It was very quiet and Estel began to wonder why the Elf had not decided to continue their 'meeting' there. He dismissed the thought and approached the large wooden door, smoothing down his clothes as he did so. Then he knocked on the door.

When the door was open, Estel had to hold back a gasp. The Elf was the image of perfection. His golden hair hung long and untamed, a breeze lifting stray strands and pulling and pushing them around his face. His cobalt blue eyes glittering and dancing, a smile lit his face as he reached out a hand and pulled the Man into his chambers.

Estel smiled as the Prince's lips met his and the long hands pushed him back against the door. The Elf kissed him roughly and Estel responded with equal passion. Once Legolas broke away, Estel placed a hand on his soft mouth.

"I have been sent by my father," he said quietly.

Legolas took a step back.

"He sent me to bring you to him," Estel continued. "Will you come with me?"

The Elf looked suspicious. "Why does he wish to speak with me?"

"He wants to know more about your father's request."

A look of discomfort crossed Legolas' face. "Then I must go," he said somewhat wearily. He made to step past Estel towards the door but the Man stopped him.

"When can we meet again? I have missed you."

"I too have longed for you," the Elf replied, a faint smile curving his lips. "Wait for me," he instructed. "Stay here until I return. I shall tell you father that you did not escort me as you wished to walk awhile. When I am back," he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Estel's lips, "we can continue this."

Estel stepped aside and allowed to Elf to leave. He watched the door close behind the fair creature and then looked about the room. It seemed immaculate and unlived-in. He walked across the cold floor, running his hands over the surfaces and occasionally brushing past the Prince's possessions. A book here, a small bottle there. Estel opened bottles, the scent contained within reminded him of the Prince and he took deep breaths; he glanced at passages in books; he stroked the satiny fabric of Legolas' clothes. He spent his day immersing himself in the Prince's world, in his belongings. He hardly noticed the time it took for the Prince to return.

Legolas slammed the door behind him, anger plain on his face.

"What is it?" Estel asked, always honest and jumping to his feet to see the Elf.

Legolas threw himself down onto the bed. "I fear that your father shall not grant my request," he said bitterly. "And then my father will not be pleased."

"What did he say? I am sure he- "

"Estel!" Legolas said sharply. "I do not wish to talk of such things now. They are of little importance when we are together. Come." He beckoned for Estel to join him on the bed.

Estel sat lightly beside the Prince, who immediately set about removing the Man's clothes with nimble fingers. Estel copied the Prince's actions, eager to see the beauty of the Golden Prince once more. Legolas captured his mouth in a rough kiss and Estel felt the change in his body. He wanted nothing more than to become one with the Prince again and as the Elf pushed him down onto the bed he could not help but smile at what he knew was happening. He helped the Prince remove the last garments of clothing from their eager bodies and then looked up into the Elf's soft indigo eyes. He reached out a tentative hand and began to stroke the Prince's length. Legolas tipped his head backwards, his silky hair tumbling down his back. When he was satisfied he pushed away the Man's hands and repeated the actions. Then he gently laid Estel on his back and prepared him, using gentle hands and soft whispers.

He slipped into Estel's young body and the Man closed his eyes. The overwhelming sense of union and sparks of pleasure between himself and the Golden Prince were enough to send him into ecstasy and it was not long before they had both reached their climax and were lying beside each other, panting and satisfied. Estel pressed his lips to Legolas' in a loving kiss and wrapped his arms around the Prince's body, now warm and welcoming. Legolas held him close, his lips planting small kisses on the Man's skin. Estel could feel the Elf smiling.


	4. IV

**For the Love of the Golden Prince: IV**

The next morning, having spent the night in his own room, Estel woke with a longing for the Prince. He was quiet at breakfast and barely ate at all, instead glancing around the room when he hoped no-one was watching. Elladan was, but he said nothing. Legolas did not appear at the table and Estel began to worry. Once he had eaten he ran to the outer courtyard and the Prince's quarters. He felt no need to knock on the door so he pushed it open, unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

A maid from fathers' house locked in a tight embrace with Legolas, her lips ravaging his face as his hands hurriedly worked to undo the laces of her dress. Their sounds of passion were enough to make the tears spring to Estel's young eyes and he let the door slam shut behind him as he stood in the room and looked on in horror.

Legolas roughly pushed the maid to one side and stood, clothing uneven and unfastened, staring open-mouthed at Estel. The maid fixed her dress and fled, leaving the door yet again to slam. The noise made Estel blink with shock and as he did so, the first tears began to roll. He made no movement, yet Legolas came towards him, an unreadable look in his stormy eyes. He took sharp hold of Estel and wrenched him further into the room, the shock proving to be enough to stop the Man's tears.

"Do be quiet, Estel," the Prince snapped, his eyes cold and flashing like lightning.

Estel gasped. He did not know what to say. "Wh-what -"

Legolas quieted him swiftly, a long finger placed across his young mouth. "There is nothing to explain," he said sharply. "And so I shall not."

Estel gaped. Legolas seemed quite changed. The Man tugged his arm away and ran from the room, straight to Elladan's rooms where he pounded on the door, demanding entrance. When the door was pulled open Estel fell in without grace and lay, sobbing, on the floor. He felt his brother's hands on him and did not protest as he was lifted to the bed. He curled up, ruffling the pillows and sheets and crying somewhat uncontrollably. Elladan waited until the tears subsided.

"What is it, brother?" he asked softly.

Estel looked up with bleary eyes and flung his arms around his brother, tugging at Elladan's long hair and clinging tightly to his slender frame. Slowly, Elladan reciprocated, his strong arms clasping Estel tightly to his chest as if to absorb the young man's pain.

"Pen dithen," he whispered into the tangled hair of his young brother. "Pen dithen, my brother; I warned you. I told you that he would bring nothing but pain..."

Elladan knew the pain of his brother all too well. It was pain he had felt long after the Prince's last departure. He looked up towards the adjoining room where his identical twin stood. Elladan released Estel with one hand to beckon his brother over.

Elrohir knelt on the bed beside Estel and took the young man in his arms. Estel gasped, swallowing his sobs. He did not notice as Elladan left the room.

"He has hurt you, little brother," Elrohir soothed. "Tell me how. What did he do?"

Estel looked up into the wide, brown eyes of his Elven brother. Their depth showed only understanding and so Estel related the tale. When he had finished, Elladan had returned and he joined his brothers warmly.

"You shall forget, Estel, this will be nothing but memory soon. We shall help you and soon the Prince will be nothing but a memory." He turned his head towards the door where his sister stood sternly. He nodded gently and she turned and swept from the room. Her footsteps were heard all the way to the outer courtyard.

"I am sorry, Legolas, that your journey has been fruitless, but I simply cannot risk allies by speaking to Lord Celeborn of this. You must give your father my grievances and ask that he speaks to the Lord and Lady himself. No doubt they will be more forthcoming by direct correspondence."

Legolas bowed stiffly. "Hannon le, Lord Elrond. You have been most gracious. I thank you for your efforts and your hospitality."

"Must you leave today?" Elrond asked. "Surely you can remain with us for a few more days longer. As my guest."

Legolas ice blue eyes glanced quickly at the Elven Lords children, stony-faced and serious; none more so than Arwen, her arms folded and distinct hatred in her narrow eyes. The Prince had not forgotten her words. He turned back to Elrond. "No, my Lord, I thank you for your offer but I must decline it. I should return to my father so as to lessen his worry and begin talks with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien." HE mounted his horse somewhat less gracefully than before. The Prince seemed much defeated and weary. "Goodbye, my lords, my lady...Namaarie."

He started the horse with a jolt of his foot and turned away from Imladris. As the sun was rising, the Hithaeglir were soft and washed with pale colour. The leaves rustled in a gentle breeze that carried scents of the kitchens. The Golden Prince's hair blew across his face, streaking the paleness of his skin with dull gold. His eyes, blue and hard, were fixed firmly on the horizon as he rode. Estel noted the gentle hands tugging at the horse's reins and a tear slipped from his eye. The strong hand of Elladan clenched down on his right shoulder, and Elrohir's presence came closer at his left side. The man did not take his eyes away from the scene as the Prince departed, watching until the last leaf had fallen still along the path that he rode. Arwen leant down and kissed him on the cheek before gliding away towards her quarters. The brothers followed with last, reassuring pats to Estel's shoulder. He was left alone, gazing at the path and the last forbidding glimpse of the Prince. Estel felt his heart rise as it had not since the day before, a weight had been lifted. He blinked back tears and held himself higher.

"Come, child, you shall join me in my study. I feel a day of rest and reflection is in order."

Estel took his father's hand and followed Lord Elrond into the library.


	5. V: Epilogue

**For the Love of the Golden Prince : Epilogue**

In years to come, Estel put the memories of those days out of his mind. He grew, mentally and physically, and focused on his studies instead of his heart. He soon mended the rift between himself and Elladan, and they were as close as they ever were, with perhaps a little more caution to the other's feelings. He and his brothers became only closer and stronger. When Estel, aged 21, was told of his lineage and role by his foster father Lord Elrond, he left the safety and comfort of Imladris and travelled Middle Earth. He became a strong, wise and introverted Ranger, finally making contact with the last of his kin and discovering more about himself. But all through this time, he never forgot the whispered words of love from the Golden Prince. He never lost the feeling of regret and foolishness, the worry of self-confidence and the whispers that lingered even into adulthood, despite the best words of his siblings.

But after many years and many battles, meetings and farewells, Aragorn, once Estel, finally put the last memory out of his mind. He found new love in the form of Arwen, no longer seen as a sister, but as a light to guide him, arms to hold him and someone to belong to. After all, he was not who he thought he once was. He was no longer Estel, he was Aragorn, a future King. And a King of Men. His family of old were viewed differently. And so were his memories.

And so, Aragorn Elessar was free of Legolas. He had put those days behind him and no longer hungered for the touch of the Golden Prince. Those days were over, and he had grown. His mind was free of the Elf. That is, until the War of the Ring...


End file.
